


浴衣Play 18R

by Topsarah



Category: Origingl Work
Genre: M/M, 宇霖
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topsarah/pseuds/Topsarah





	浴衣Play 18R

日式浴衣play  
卢彦泽生日派对主题是日式和服PLAY,  
众人都相对应搭配好和服出席。  
卢彦泽左看右看都觉得杨孟霖和施柏宇穿得像浴衣……  
“你们两个好有情趣哦。”卢彦泽忍不住鼓起掌。  
“靠北！都怪施柏宇！让他买结果买成这样！”杨孟霖怒瞪施柏宇，他里面就只穿了一条四角裤，害他频繁低头看会不会走光。  
“嘿嘿。”施柏宇也不反驳只是傻笑了两声。  
生日派对场地是卢彦泽特别在市区外包下的别墅。  
一群人玩得不亦乐乎。  
玩到凌晨三点后，大家都有些疲惫纷纷告别。  
范少勋醉了说是走不了，要留在别墅睡觉。  
卢彦泽见状不放心，也于是留下来照顾。  
施柏宇酒量不算差，但因为替杨孟霖挡酒被其他人灌得有点惨。  
杨孟霖见施柏宇走路都摇摇晃晃，连忙搀扶他离开。  
杨孟霖好不容易施柏宇安顿在副驾驶位上还帮他系上安全带，炎热夏天的晚上一点风都没有，让杨孟霖满头大汗，见四下无人，把浴衣领口弄大了些。  
坐上驾驶位赶紧先把空调打开，擦了擦额头的汗准备开车回家。  
“孟霖……”施柏宇微微睁开眼找杨孟霖。  
“干嘛？不舒服吗？想吐吗？”杨孟霖见施柏宇睁开眼睛担心地问。  
施柏宇摇摇头，大舌头地说：“好热……”  
“空调不能开太低，容易感冒。”杨孟霖熟悉地打开副驾驶的储物盒（叫什么？不知道），取出一瓶矿泉水，拧开递给施柏宇。“喝点水。”  
施柏宇喝一口有半口都从嘴角留了出来。  
“……”杨孟霖白眼地看着施柏宇像个废人一样无法自理，连忙在车里抽了一些纸巾帮施柏宇擦。“好了，别喝了。”  
沿着矿泉水流过的轨迹，杨孟霖擦着擦着就把手伸进了施柏宇的浴衣里面。  
“把矿泉水给我。”杨孟霖接过矿泉水瓶盖好然后放在旁边。  
“孟霖……”施柏宇喊着。  
“干嘛？”杨孟霖准备发动车。  
“浴衣湿了……”施柏宇撒娇道。  
“……白痴哦？当然湿了啊！”杨孟霖怕施柏宇感冒，“你有没有衣服换上？”  
“有，在后车厢adidas的袋子里。”施柏宇说道。  
“你等等。”杨孟霖关上车门绕道车后打开后车厢  
把袋子拿到驾驶位，杨孟霖取出一件黑色adidas的短袖T恤递给施柏宇。“快换上别着凉。”  
施柏宇点点头把浴衣带子解开把整件浴衣都脱掉了，露出不太明显的六块腹肌和紧身灰色三角裤。  
施柏宇身体属于壮实的类型，所以穿衣服都能撑起来很有型。  
“你干嘛全脱了，很容易感冒！”杨孟霖服了施柏宇，拿过T恤帮他套上。  
“孟霖，内裤也湿了……”施柏宇喃喃说道。  
杨孟霖往施柏宇身下看，灰色三角裤已经被某物体撑起帐篷。再对上施柏宇的眼神已经不是刚刚迷离的眼神，而是炯炯有神。  
杨孟霖意识到自己上当了。  
“施柏宇，你这个——”  
施柏宇一手扣住杨孟霖后脑勺，将他的脏话堵住嘴边。  
杨孟霖尝到施柏宇浓厚的酒精味，浓厚的让他很不喜欢。他挣扎着躲开施柏宇的缠人的吻。  
“你一身酒味很难闻。”杨孟霖皱眉抱怨。  
“孟霖，那就别接吻。”施柏宇解开烦人安全带（是的，写到这里才想起还有安全带。），修长身躯越过变速杆低下头给坐在驾驶位的杨孟霖安抚服务。  
施柏宇熟练的把浴衣往上拉，隔着黑色四角裤用手指把杨孟霖的形状描出来。  
“不要在这里做。”杨孟霖声音因为施柏宇的撩拨有些颤抖。  
“别怕，这个时候不会有人路过的。更何况这里的地段根本就很少人来。”施柏宇就是看准了这一点所以计划在车上做。  
施柏宇见黑色四角裤已经显露杨孟霖的形状，决定伸出舌头将形状舔的更加明显。杨孟霖经不起施柏宇的撩拨，顶端已经伸出内裤的边缘。从内裤里掏出滚烫，施柏宇二话不说就含住。  
“唔！“杨孟霖咬着下唇忍着不发出声音，但是起伏的胸膛出卖了他。  
“孟霖，孟霖，表情好棒。”施柏宇用唾液弄湿杨孟霖的顶端，用湿濡的口腔包裹着吸吮着，每次吞吐都引起杨孟霖身体的颤抖。  
“不要，不要……我要准备……”杨孟霖经不住施柏宇的“安抚”，用手扣住施柏宇的后脑勺掌控速度，加快速度。  
“啊唔……”杨孟霖一股白浊射进了施柏宇的嘴里。  
施柏宇将嘴内的液体与杨孟霖分享，“尝尝红酒味的。”施柏宇露出坏笑。  
浑身已经变得燥热，杨孟霖早已习惯了施柏宇的节奏，不甘于止步于此。边与施柏宇接吻身体不自然的扭动。  
“坐来这边。”施柏宇将自己座位调到最后，椅背也调成合适的倾斜角度。  
杨孟霖听话地往施柏宇位置上挪，一个一米八的男人在窄小车厢挪动实属有些困难，施柏宇用手护着杨孟霖的头怕撞到车顶撞痛了。  
杨孟霖跪坐在座位上，浴带早就不知道被施柏宇扔到哪里，浴衣松垮地挂在身上，露出白皙的肩膀。施柏宇不会错过种草莓的地方，低头轻咬着杨孟霖的肩膀，吸吮着，很快在白皙的皮肤留下属于施柏宇的标记。  
“柏宇…不要留太多吻痕…我明天…有事做……”杨孟霖因情欲嗓音有些沙哑，用恳求语气让施柏宇停止他的恶趣味。  
果然光是恳求不能让施柏宇答应，施柏宇脱下杨孟霖的黑色四角裤，将自己修长的手指塞进杨孟霖的口腔，玩弄着软糯的红舌。  
“弄湿一点哦，孟霖。”  
杨孟霖因为施柏宇的手指嘴无法合拢，唾液顺着施柏宇的手指流了出来 。  
“孟霖，真的好棒。”施柏宇将舔湿的手指探入杨孟霖后穴。  
异物进入让杨孟霖咬紧下唇，闭上眼睛。  
“孟霖，我想看你的漂亮眼睛。”施柏宇吻着杨孟霖的睫毛。  
“唔…施柏宇……”杨孟霖因为体内的手指想索要更多，睁开迷人的双眼。  
两指在杨孟霖体内有节奏的扩充，经过敏感点还不忘恶作剧调逗了一下，让后穴分泌了更多润滑的肠液。  
见扩充的差不多，施柏宇把手指抽了出来。  
“孟霖，今天穿浴衣忘记带安全套。可以不带吗？”施柏宇想是含着糖果般含着杨孟霖的耳垂说道。  
“笨蛋……！”杨孟霖刚想拒绝，敏感的耳垂猝不及防被施柏宇控制住。“啊 ……”  
“可以吗？”施柏宇再一次询问。  
“下不为例……唔……嗯！”杨孟霖话音刚落，施柏宇轻咬着耳垂的同时把硬得发痛的欲望埋进杨孟霖的体内。  
快感和疼痛在杨孟霖体内冲击着，自己的欲望迅速勃起抵着施柏宇的腹肌。  
“孟霖，不要太紧了。“施柏宇忍着慢慢进入。  
没有安全套的隔膜，杨孟霖能更加立体感觉到施柏宇火热的欲望，身体也更加敏感地紧缩。  
施柏宇用吻描绘着杨孟霖的双唇，一边在耳旁小声说着爱意绵绵的话，想让杨孟霖放松一些，双手扶着杨孟霖的腰，慢慢让杨孟霖坐入。  
“唔……啊嗯……”杨孟霖咬着唇看着施柏宇慢慢含入了整根欲望。  
“孟霖……”施柏宇也因为杨孟霖的没入，紧湿的甬道让他差点弃械投降。  
体内还在适应巨物，施柏宇就已经忍不住扶着杨孟霖的腰，开始缓慢上下移动。  
见杨孟霖扭动腰，施柏宇开始加快速度，从几乎完全抽出再重重顶入，杨孟霖根本没有办法承受强烈的快感，他圈着施柏宇的脖颈上半身攀附在施柏宇身上。  
“好舒服……”不轻易会表达自己感受的杨孟霖，已经被施柏宇插得理智失守。“再深一点……”  
施柏宇当然不会错过勇于表现的机会，抿紧双唇集中发力，双臂捆紧杨孟霖的腰，猛地进攻。惹得杨孟霖喘息连连，“唔……要……”一股热流射到了施柏宇的腹肌上。  
“孟霖比平常射得快耶……”施柏宇啄了一下杨孟霖的脸颊。  
射了两次的杨孟霖大脑已经糊成了浆糊，任由施柏宇摆布。换了位置，施柏宇压在杨孟霖身上，准备进入最后冲刺。  
施柏宇射完后嚷嚷着只高潮一次不公平，软磨硬泡让杨孟霖帮他口交一次才肯作罢。  
折腾完天已经微亮了。

已经醒完酒的施柏宇打电话给范少勋，让范少勋开门。  
“哇，你们是在车上待了那么久吗？”范少勋也是一点看不出来喝多了。  
“对啊。”施柏宇露出童叟无欺的笑容，“我们可以睡哪里？”  
“二楼房间都没人。”范少勋指了指别墅的二楼。  
“ok，谢谢。”施柏宇连忙回到车里，叫醒昏昏欲睡的杨孟霖。  
安顿好杨孟霖，刚下到一楼，看见范少勋从卧室走出来。  
“你不错嘛。”范少勋竖起大拇指。  
“你也厉害啊。”施柏宇笑着说道。  
两个人心照不宣。

 

End.


End file.
